


Yuuri's Eternal Paradise

by IrisButterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri in Entertainment Industry, Yuuri is Sinnamon Roll, Yuuri's Mysterious Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisButterfly/pseuds/IrisButterfly
Summary: "As much as I want to do something about it, you know I can’t do that. It might be self-centered of me to say this, but I have my image to think about. Imagine the scandal it could cause if I revealed that I’m in a relationship… more so, with another man. At the end of the day, I’m still a figure skater and an idol – as an idol, I’m not just selling my music but also my image. Where would I be if everyone turned against me?"---Yuuri, as an idol, knows revealing his relationship is a bad idea. Those around him thinks it's unfair to Victor and want him to reveal it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need label mates for Yuuri, and I didn't want to create original characters. So, mentions of B-Project.
> 
> The start is always the hard part. Also, my naming skills needs work.
> 
> I originally planned Yuuri to be part of THRIVE because Goushi's seiyuu and Yuuri's seiyuu are the one and the same (idol!Yuuri had derived from this). In the end, I think it's better if Yuuri is a solo artist.

Yuuri stared at the CDs he found in one of the drawers and let out a fond smile at the covers. The name ‘SEIR’ stared back at him along with his younger image dressed in black attires. It had been a while since he had seen this item… it was one of his singles. This CD had been one of many that he had under his name before figure skating consumed his time.

He debuted under an alias and used his mother’s maiden name in his profile because he didn’t want anyone to make a connection with his music career and skating career. He wasn’t ashamed of it per se, but he didn’t want anyone to know about it…if they couldn’t figure out by themselves. Sure, he learned skills he wouldn’t have otherwise and discovered his hidden skills – who knew he could make money with his singing skills and his looks? He wasn’t narcissistic, but he had moments where he knew he looked good. 

For most of his teenage years, he remained in the spotlight with photoshoots, modeling gigs, radio appearances, recordings, interviews, fan meetings, concerts, acting gigs, and voice acting gigs. It was tiring, but he managed to experience a variety of things he wouldn't be able to otherwise. As surprising and shocking as it was to him still, he had a large fanbase despite being a solo artist.

He was famous.

Yuuri stopped himself from reminiscing the memory as he placed the CD back in its place, and continued getting ready for another day of practice. He needed to focus and perform well during practice if he wanted a chance to win gold at Worlds Championship.

*****

Yuuri gave a polite smile as he accepted a flute of champagne from a waiter and waited for Victor to finish talking to the sponsors. Banquets, if he was being quite honest, were boring. Everyone was overly cautious and courteous not to disrespect the sponsors, and ensured that they put their best face forward. It was all business and not enough party – then again, it was a façade to get sponsors.

‘Sochi Banquet was certainly the best one… even if I was drunk and couldn’t remember it.’

He snapped out of his musing when he noticed a familiar person heading his way. It was his best friend, the bronze medalist at this year’s Worlds Championship, Phichit Chulanont. The Thai skater held a flute of champagne in one hand and a cellphone in another, busily taking pictures of everything and everyone.

“Yuuri! Congratulations on winning gold!”

“Thank you, Phichit. Congratulations on medaling yourself as well.”

“I’ll beat you next year, you know.”

Yuuri simply smiled at the declaration, knowing that it will be a tough fight because the scores between each medalist were very close. He took a sip of his drink – being careful not to overdrink and get drunk – and noted that everyone was busy talking to one another.

He paused in his mid-observation when he felt a vibration in his pocket, and took out the device. He raised an eyebrow at an unread text message from a familiar number that he had not seen for weeks.

“Who is it from?” Phichit asked curiously as he peered at his best friend’s cellular device.

Yuuri was glad that the text message was in Japanese. He doesn’t know how to explain it to Phichit if the younger male understood the message’s content.

**[Congratulations on winning gold, Yuuri. I will get straight to the point. Orchid Entertainment Agency is planning to reunite all its artists with a concert on the last week of May. The others already gave their consent to this, and I wanted to wait until you finished with your competition to ask if you will join us. I know it would be too much to ask of you when you’re busy, but can we ask for your participation for this concert as Seir? We will understand if you can’t. I’m looking forward to your reply.]**

“As usual, Kazuna is doing as he pleases.” Yuuri grumbled under his breath. He handed his flute of champagne to Phichit, and paused momentarily to compose his reply.

“What does it say? Who is it from? Who is this Kazuna?” Phichit shot one question after another. A dramatic exaggerated gasp escaped from his mouth as if he realized something. “Yuuri! Are you hiding something from me, your best friend? Are you cheating on Victor with this Kazuna person? How could you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri simply grinned as he reread the message a couple of times, and immediately gave his response. “Of course not, Phichit. Don’t be ridiculous. How could I cheat on Victor when he's just my coach? We're not in a relationship, you know. Anyway, it’s a surprise so you’ll have to wait and see. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

'It's not as if I could be in a relationship with Victor without causing a scandal even if I wanted to. My idol image is too strong.' He thought with a small frown disguised as a thoughtful look while he composed his reply. 

As reluctant as he had been being an idol in his teenage years, he had fun being one and he made lifelong friends with his label mates – particularly the ones from a 14-member group known as B-Project. Still, it would be great to see them in person, and not watch them on his laptop screen or read about their works on magazines. Besides, it seemed his agency’s president was considerate to ensure that this concert didn’t collide with his competitions.

‘I’ll have to go over the lyrics and dance steps again.’ Yuuri thought with an inward sigh despite a smile appearing on his expression.

He snapped out of his musing when his cellphone vibrated again, and glanced at the device to see another message from the playboy of B-Project – Kento.

**[I’m glad that you agreed. Kazuna is going to email you about the details about the concert and practice schedule so you can look forward to that. Orchid Entertainment Agency just released the first teaser video, which you can view at this link. It’ll be great to see you in person again. I’ll introduce you to my fiancée then. You’ll love her. Oh, and congratulations on your gold medal!]**

“Huh, what do you know. He has a fiancée now.” Yuuri murmured in amazement as he stared at the text message. “I’ll need to ask others how he managed with his playboy personality and his bangs obsessed self. Better yet, I should ask her what she sees in him.”

Nevertheless, he made sure to attach earbuds to his phone before he clicked on the provide link. He immediately let out an annoyed twitch as soon as he saw a familiar logo followed by his stylized name.

He quickly composed his expression when he heard the opening tunes of one of his English songs – Butterfly. Shadowed images of all 20 artists within the agency appeared throughout the video, but only his image revealed clearly. He supposed it was because this was his teaser video. At the end of the video, the title ‘Orchidaceae: Wild Concert’ appeared in the middle with details of time and location.

‘Darn, they knew I’ll agree since everyone is in it already. They even made it ahead of time so that I can’t run from this as soon as I gave my consent. Clever, very clever.’ Yuuri mused as he exited the webpage.

He wasn’t going to bother checking the comments on the bottom because he already knew that fans were having a field day with the information. He as Seir chose to disappear from the entertainment industry at the height of his fame to focus on his skating career. Interestingly, his fans somehow managed to make a connection between the two names he used, and he gained more followers on his social media page (his idol one, not his skating one – and yes, he had two) than he would have thought.

Somehow, they knew that Seir and Yuuri Katsuki were the same person. Yet, it amused him that none of the fellow skaters and those in the skating community knew about this relation. He supposed it’s because he looked different visually (different hairstyle and prescription colored contacts) and behaviorally (he was sassier and daring) in his idol persona. He couldn’t help but suppress a grin at the idea of bringing forth his idol personality in front fellow skaters, just to see how others would react.

“Yuuri, you’re hiding something from me, and I don’t like it.” Phichit interjected with a pout and expectant look. “What are you hiding? Are you in trouble with the law? Do I need to help you hide a body?”

“That escalated quickly.” Yuuri muttered in a fond exasperated look. He then shook his head and let out a reassuring grin to his friend, “No. It’s not anything like that. Really, Phichit. Don’t give me that look. I’m not lying.”

“Ah, that took a long time. They sure can talk.”

He turned around to see Victor approaching the two with a champagne in one hand, and a confused brow raised at Phichit’s frowning expression and Yuuri’s semi-exasperated look. He knew the older man had no idea what was happening, but still held an interested look.

“Victor!”

“What’s going on here?”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on.” Phichit interrupted with his arms crossed. “Yuuri here won’t tell me what he’s hiding, and who this Kazuna person is.”

“Yes, Yuuri. Who is this Kazuna person? Is he your ex-lover? Are you having an affair that I wasn’t aware of?” Victor interjected with a small displeased frown on his face.

Yuuri bit back a groan when the topic escalated yet again, and shot a disapproving look towards his best friend. That traitor. He still hadn’t deciphered how to explain about his music career to his friends. In fact, he figured he wouldn’t need to explain and they could find out from the news or from the internet.

He wanted to curse at Kazuna for putting him in this situation even though he knew it wasn’t his label mate’s fault. It was such a bother to explain, but someone had to explain it to Phichit and Victor before they misunderstood. Sadly, the only person available for this duty was him.

“Kazuna isn’t my ex-lover or anything like that. He’s a member of MooNs, an idol group in Japan.”

“Then, Yuuri, how do you know him?” Victor questioned with curiosity laced in his tone. “Are you a fan of him?”

“A fan? Not really.” Yuuri’s amused reply ended being in a slightly deeper tone reserved for his idol persona. He pocketed his earphones and his cellphone before he looked over to the two with a smirk at their confused expressions. “I respect him... though, we were rivals. More so, when B-Project started.”

“B-Project? What is that? Was that a school assignment of sorts?”

A choked laugh escaped from his lips when he heard Victor’s question. It was the first time someone made an association of his label mate’s group name with a school assignment. He made a mental note to retell this to the others – he was positive it would amuse them.

Phichit had mirrored the same confused expression as a concentrated look appeared on his face, trying to recall if he remembered anything about this B-Project.

“I’ve never heard to you say anything about that. Not that I can recall.”

Yuuri gave his perfected idol smirk (one that could make fans nosebleed – he witnessed this at his concerts before) to the two, inwardly amused that Victor looked flustered and Phichit was documenting the moment on cellphone. Probably for blackmail.

“B-Project is a combination of four idol groups – Kitakore, THRIVE, MooNs, and KiLLER KiNG. There are 14 members in total, and they’ve released albums together as a whole group and as units.”

“I think I remember seeing one of their music videos or something like that when I visited Japan a couple of years ago.” Phichit recalled with a thoughtful look. He then shifted his attention to his cellphone, swiping on its small screen to locate evidence for his claim.

“So, what kind of relations do you have with this...group?”

“Nothing directly, but you’ll see when the time comes at the last week of May.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I want doesn't matter because it's always what the public wants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the name of this story. 
> 
> Somehow, the story's tone ends up being more serious than I thought it'd be. Oops?

Whenever Yuuri thought about how his idol career began, he was thankful to his sister yet held her liable for taking advantage of him and his naiveté.  

It all began when his sister bribed him with a new game console (something he had been eyeing for weeks) if he partook in an audition at an entertainment agency. He wasn’t remotely interested in being in the entertainment industry, but he wanted that new game console.

So, he consented – he also agreed to get Takao’s autograph for her, whom he found to be a couple of years his senior and that the name ‘Takao’ was a drama character’s name.

Much to his disbelief, he passed the audition due to his ballet skills. He still doesn't understand how that was possible.

He didn’t mention to Mari that he became friends with ‘Takao’, whose real name was Kazuna, and they talked on daily basis. Imagine if he told her - she would ask about him constantly, and Yuuri knew he couldn't deal with that. Besides, Kazuna was already part of the agency as a child actor while he didn’t know if he wanted to become part of the entertainment industry. If he was being honest, it was interesting and different, but he wasn’t ready to throw away his youth locked in a practice room.

“You do that with ballet now. What’s the difference aside from learning new dances?” Kazuna had pointed out when he explained his reasoning.

Yuuri tried to explain, but both Kazuna and Minako-sensei were so excited about his acceptance letter that came in the mail that they didn’t hear him. His ballet teacher was ecstatic to know that he would be putting all those dance lessons to good use. While his parents didn’t understand what this all meant, they gave their support to him becoming an idol. Bless their soul.

The only person who hesitated on this offer was himself.

He doesn’t know if he wanted to throw away his youth locked in a practice room for a small chance of debuting. It wasn’t certain that he would debut so he wasn’t keen on becoming an idol.

Yet despite his worries, he accepted the offer – only because he promised Kazuna that he would try it.

Yuuri had been 12-years-old when he signed his soul and youth away to Orchid Entertainment Agency. 

It all began with a game console, which he wasn't able to find the time to play... even now.

*****

“What kind of name is ‘Orchidaceae: Wild Concert’?”

Yuuri complained to his mirror while he blinked repeatedly after he put on some eyedrops. It had been years since he wore contacts, and he felt out of practice – he knew he looked younger and better with contacts (his fans told him so), but he preferred glasses due to its ease (his fans also mentioned that he looked sexy depending on type of glasses he wore – not that he knew how true it was, but he’s not complaining).

“Wild Concert? Just what are we going to do that’s wild? Topless performances? Cross-dressing? Swap songs?”

He huffed exasperated as he grabbed his packed duffle bag, a set of keys and cellphone from his nightstand. Considering this was going to be a concert, – a multiple city tour knowing his agency – he needed to ensure that everything would be perfect. It had been a while since he practiced his songs and its dance moves so he needed to spend long hours inside a dance studio.

He hadn’t decided what to tell Victor, Phichit, or Yurio (who decided to come to make sure that he wasn’t going to do anything illegal) about his oncoming absence, and he certainly wasn’t going to take them with him. Well, he could let them go with him, just to show them what he does, but he knew it would only occupy them for so long. He tended to practice for long hours from early morning until nearing dawn the next day – it was something he did ever since his tutelage under Minako-sensei.

“Are you leaving now?”

Yuuri turned around when he heard his older sister’s voice. He had no idea how she knew about his departure, but he supposed she would since she followed Kazuna’s activities. He wasn’t sure how he felt that she doesn’t follow his activities – maybe she does and he doesn’t know it. He hoped that was the case.

“I’ve been out of practice for nearly a year, Nee-san.” He answered with a slight shrug. He then looked around the premise, trying to make sure that no one was listening in, and whispered, “It’s a Tokyo Dome concert. Imagine how many people will be there.”

“It’s not like you haven’t had a Tokyo Dome concert yourself, bro.” Mari replied with an eyebrow raised and gave him a knowing look. “You’ve performed there twice already, and Takao’s group performed there once before. So, it’s nothing to be nervous about since you’ve all performed there before.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I could just tell Victor and the others. Where’s the fun in that?” He answered with a mischievous grin, which only turned brighter at his sister’s exasperated groan. "And can you stop calling Kazuna, Takao?"

Mari gave him an unimpressed look at his response, and then asked, “He's always going to be Takao. Don't fight me on this. Anyway, speaking of Victor, aren’t you going to do something about the two of you? I mean, you two exchanged rings and you know he likes you. Why aren’t you going to do something about it?”

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair as a small groan escaped from his lips, sounding like the very thought exhausted him. He had a feeling she would ask (more like grill) him about this one of these days, but he never thought it would be today.

“As much as I want to do something about it, you know I can’t do that. It might be self-centered of me to say this, but I have my image to think about. Imagine the scandal it could cause if I revealed that I’m in a relationship… more so, with another man. At the end of the day, I’m still a figure skater and an idol – as an idol, I’m not just selling my music but also my image. Where would I be if everyone turned against me? That's why, I can only accept Victor’s feelings when I’m not an idol anymore. You know that.”

“You worry about what the public might think of you too much, Yuuri.” Mari showed her displeasure at the given remark with a frown. She understood his perspective on this matter, but she doesn’t like that he had to think that way. “What about what _you_ want? Shouldn’t you think about it too?”

“In a way, you could say I’ve lost that privilege when I signed the contract 12 years ago. What I want doesn't matter because it's always what the public wants. They can put me on a pedestal one minute, and knock me out of it the next. That's why, I have to be careful.” He gave a small despondent smile and a helpless shrug. He understood what his sister meant and knew that she meant well; however, that doesn’t mean he could just toss years of hard work and caution to the wind to satisfy his selfishness.

“Yuuri…”

“Don’t feel guilty, Nee-san. I like what I’m doing despite its limitations on some matters.”

He doesn’t know if this consolation was for Mari or if he was trying to convince himself. Instead of pondering on the matter, he gave a reassuring smile as he readjusted the strap of his duffle bag – if only to get over the tense atmosphere he created.

Mari heaved a long sigh and accepted her brother’s nonverbal cue to drop the matter. She wanted to say more to the issue, but she decided to focus on the current situation instead. “You know you can’t just leave without telling them anything. If they asked, you know I’m telling them the truth.”

Yuuri gave a shrug as if this nonverbal response solved everything. Wordlessly, he took out his cellphone and bit back a groan when he noticed the time. “I need to get going now. I’ll send you the tickets when I get them.”

He walked over to the living room while he ignored his sister’s various words of compliments towards ‘Takao’ (whose real name was Kazuna, but she still referred to him as Takao). He really felt awkward whenever he had to listen to Mari rave about his friend – she could go on for hours and hours. He once complained to Kazuna about Mari’s behavior, but the other man just laughed and looked amused by the whole thing.

That traitor.

“Yuuri Where are you going?” Victor asked in a curious tone with his head tilted. “And why do you have a bag with you?”

“You’re not wearing your glasses, Yuuri. Is that blue eye contacts?” Phichit chimed in just as curiously.

“More importantly, why are you dressed like me?” Yurio interjected with a look that clearly said ‘how-dare-you-copy-MY-punk-looks?’. “And I can’t believe you have three earrings on each side. That looks so cool!”

“Tokyo. I’ll most likely return by the end of July. Don’t worry, I have an apartment there.” Yuuri answered while he slipped into a pair of running shoes.

He looked to see Victor’s puzzle expression while both Phichit and Yurio busily typed in their phones to search for answers. “Wait a minute. I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Yuuri. Why would you be gone for that long? Why do you have an apartment in Tokyo? In fact, _why_ are you going there? Why am I not going with you?”

Instead of giving a direct answer, Yuuri just gave his coach a mysterious smile (one that could elicit excited screams from his fans – trust him, he tried it before). He raised a brow when his best friend and Yurio both looked up in unison to meet his gaze.

“Where’s the fun if I just outright told you the reasons? I will give you a hint, though – Orchidaceae: Wild Concert. That’s all I’m telling you. If you can figure out without asking anyone before the last week of May, Mari will give you the location where you can meet me.”

He gave a slight nod to his sister and walked out before anyone could question him. It wasn’t a difficult mystery at all, especially when he dropped enough hints (he liked to believe that he did) at the banquet. It was just a matter of them putting these puzzle pieces together.

 That should be fun.

He boarded a vehicle his agency sent, and prepared for a long trip. He adjusted the placement of his bag, and then wiggled in his seat to find a comfortable position. As he does so, his gold ring, which he wore as a necklace, gleamed under the light.

It made him remember one major problem he ran away from for the past year - his relationship with Victor.

His conversation with Mari glaringly reminded him that he couldn't evade the problem for a long time. If it were his choice, he would announce it to the whole world. If it were a perfect world, everyone would congratulate and give out blessings.

Reality wasn't as nice as he would have liked.

He still had his contract to consider. He still was an idol. He still remained as one of the people the public would crucify the second they realized he was in a relationship.

In the end, he still had feelings for Victor, and he couldn't voice it out loud.

“What am I going to do? What can I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets unannounced visitors, explains his choice, and makes headlines.

Yuuri groaned at the sound of pounding doors and ringing door bell. He rolled over on his bed and tried to find his glasses on his nightstand without opening his eyes. As he fumbled with his eyewear, he grumbled under his breath when the pounding and ringing grew insistent. He hoped the neighbors wouldn’t come knocking on his door later to lecture about being neighborly, especially when he rarely stayed at this apartment.

As he headed towards the door, he quickly masked his irritation and annoyance for disturbing his sleep (he had only gone to bed two hours ago). He wasn’t expecting anyone, and if one of his label mates wanted to visit him, they would ask him to meet them at the agency instead. With a sigh at another insistent round of pounding and ringing, he ran a hand through his hair to try to smooth the bed hair before he looked through the peephole.

Yuuri rolled his eyes dramatically when he saw his visitors, and opened the door before they could disturb the neighbors anymore.

“Really, couldn’t you be more mindful about my neighbors, Phichit? That goes for you too, Victor, and Yurio.”

Phichit waved away the lecture and countered with one of his own, “It’s already 8 o’clock, and you’re still sleeping, Yuuri?” as he strolled into the apartment as if he owned the establishment.

“Come on in, you two.” Yuuri told the two Russians, and sighed tiredly as he closed the doors. He wearily eyed at the luggage the three brought with them, and questioned, “Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to stay here?” 

“Ooh, can we? That’d be extremely helpful. Hotels are sold out around here.” Phichit beamed at the offer as he placed his luggage by a couch. “And I must admit, Yuuri. This is a nice place you’ve got.”

He hummed in agreement the Thai skater made a gesture towards his modern furniture and décor. He didn’t choose the furniture or any of the decorations – his agency already furnished the apartment when they moved him to this location. Of course, the money for all furniture and decorations came out of his salary, so he supposed, in a strange way, he chose the décor.

“I can’t believe you’re an idol, Katsudon.” Yurio grumbled in disbelief. The young Russian unceremoniously tossed his leopard-printed luggage by the couch, and looked around the place. He was going to sit on the black leather couch with his feet plopped on the coffee table, but the others followed Yuuri to the kitchen so he ended up following them.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Yuuri? We would’ve understood.” Victor spoke in a rare soft yet serious tone.

“To be honest, it wasn’t a secret. You can find out about it online, which, I’m guessing is how you found out.” Yuuri replied as he poured cups of tea for them. Once he finished, he leaned against the kitchen counter with his own cup of tea sitting next to him.

Phichit showed his displeasure at the response with a frown, and gave him a pointed look, “It would’ve been nicer if we heard it from you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed quietly at the reprimand, and didn’t say anything for a moment. He understood what they meant, but it wasn’t his intention to hide it – he gave out clues and hints, especially in the recent days. He knew it was his fault for hiding it, and that he should have told them.

He flicked a glance towards his three guests sitting around the breakfast nook. “I just want people to treat me like a normal person.”

Yurio scoffed dismissively at his response like he disagreed, and sneered, “Are you saying that we’d treat you differently if we found out? Don’t think so highly of yourself, Katsudon, you aren’t special.”

“Expectations, Yuri.” Yuuri spoke hollowly without looking at them. “Even without your awareness of my idol identity, I feel like I’m constantly walking on cracked egg shells. I feel scrutinized for every action I make and for every word I say. If it’s not reporters, it’s the fans.”

“But Yuuri, from what I know, most of your fans behave well. At least, from what I gathered online.” Phichit interjected.

“There are a few that doesn’t. These few aren’t afraid to break laws to get what they want. They’re the ones I need to be mindful of.” He answered with a deep tired sigh. He opened a drawer next to him and took a mug full of small black items in front them.

Victor took out one and held it up between his fingers for inspection. A startled gasp escaped from his mouth when he realized the identity of this item, “Cameras?”

“Yes, cameras. This isn’t the first time they bugged my apartment. Since my debut five years ago, I’ve changed apartments 13 times due to some overzealous fans. It’s tiring to be cautious of my surroundings all the time. I have to say, their actions made Yuri’s Angels look tame.”

“What the hell? If it’s that bad, why can’t your agency do something about them?”

“They upgraded security in recent years so I don’t have that problem anymore. As far as I know. But in the past, I’ve had fans break into my apartment whether to install hidden cameras or to ‘surprise’ me. I’d find them hiding in the kitchen, in the bathroom, or even in my room. It was quite startling and shocking.”

Yuuri paused in his explanation as he took in horrified expressions from the three skaters – more so from Victor and Phichit than Yurio. If he was in their shoes, he would feel just as disturbed by what he revealed. recollected himself from the memory before he resumed.

“It’s also one reason why I can’t reveal my status with Victor. As much as I want to reveal it, as much as you want me to reveal it, I can’t do that without repercussions. Mari told me I shouldn’t care what the public thinks and just do what I want, but I can’t do that. They have me under scrutiny now even without their awareness of my current relationship status. Imagine how much their behaviors will escalate if they found out. Fans don’t take kindly to idols being in a relationship – so if I end up revealing it, my image and reputation won’t be the only one they’ll slander. Mari might say that I care about my image too much, but I don’t – I can’t put my family through this or ruin your reputation especially when some of your skating careers are taking off. So, I’m sorry, Victor.”

Victor remained silent for a couple minutes as he processed the given explanation. In the end, he gave a smile and said, “You’re too kind, Yuuri. You certainly thought about this for a long time.”

“You’re not in this alone, Yuuri. You know that.” Phichit interrupted whatever Victor was going to say. “Even if you do make a good point, they can’t monopolize you. You are your own person. You need to think about your happiness too. Besides, we can handle a little backlash from your fans.”

“All this talk is so depressing. It’s not like you, Katsudon.” Yurio grumbled, instantly changing the topic as he took a long sip of his tea. “And this tea is disgusting. What the hell is this?”

“It’s chamomile tea.”

“Chamomile tea? Are you not getting enough sleep, Yuuri?” Victor asked concernedly.

Yuuri gave a tired smile at the inquiry as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes, and said, “I only have less than two months to prepare. Aside from practicing some of my songs, there’s collaboration with my label mates that I need to practice, and we also plan to swap songs so I need to practice those as well. I need to have everything prepared by first week of May in time for group practice. There’s also costume fitting and rehearsals.”

“Wow, that sounds like a lot for such little time.” Phichit looked at him in surprised. “Isn’t it too much?”

“Like I said before, expectations.” He replied with a shrug, as if that word alone explained everything.

*****

Yuuri panted heavily as he stared at his mirror, trying to catch his breath after intense dance routines. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a towel to wipe off his sweat. He felt unprepared even after he had been practicing the same dance routine for the past three days and could probably dance to it in his sleep. He felt he was half a beat slower than his dancers despite his choreographer’s reassurance.

“Why don’t we take a 20-minute break?” The choreographer suggested and walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

While he watched as his dancers (there were five of them) leave the room one-by-one, he wondered what Victor, Phichit, and Yurio had been doing in his absence. It had been a month since their unannounced arrival at his apartment.

He was grateful to them for understanding his position, and didn’t ask him why he always hid his relationship with Victor. Even if he didn’t declare it to the world, Yuuri decided to move his ring from his necklace to his right ring finger in a moment of braveness. That was two weeks ago, and he didn’t regret his decision at all.

Victor’s wide-than-usual heartful smile had been worth the unease he felt in the pits of his stomach.

He had to admit his home became lively whenever he returned from practice. Mealtimes, suffice to say, were interesting. None of them knew their way around the kitchen, although Yurio and Phichit turned out to be better cooks than him or Victor.

“There’s no way I’m delivering you two idiots lunch or dinner when you two live together.” Yuuri remembered Yurio telling them on their second night together. He wasn’t going to tell Yurio that waving a spatula and pointing it at their direction made his promise less threatening.

Yuuri exchanged his towel for a bottled water and drained over half of it in one gulp. He then sat by his bag while he continued to drain his water with one hand and fished for his cellphone with the other.

He turned on his phone and looked at the device in surprised when he saw a lot of messages from his label mates, Phichit, Yurio, Victor, and lastly from the president of his agency. He hesitantly opened one from Victor, which showed pictures from various news clips.

“Why would he send me this?” Yuuri murmured quizzically.

He clicked on the picture and dropped his phone in shock as various headlines and pictures taken from undisclosed locations stared back at him.

**Singer Seir (also Figure Skater, Yuuri Katsuki) Spotted Leaving Apartment Together with a Five-Time Gold Medalist Figure Skater and Coach, Victor Nikiforov**

[Exclusive] Seir and Victor, a secret love?

**

**J Newspaper Reports Singer Seir Wearing Matching Rings with Victor Nikiforov**

[Exclusive] Seir and Victor’s matching rings confirmed to be engagement rings

**

**G Newspaper Catches Singer Seir on a Dinner Date with a Five-Time Gold Medalist Figure Skater and Coach, Victor Nikiforov**

[Exclusive] Seir (Yuuri Katsuki) and Victor Nikiforov, what are their dates like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself to not put Yuuri through so much turmoil at every beginning of the chapter, but I end up doing it anyway.   
> ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fans react to the news, and Yuuri meets his agency's president.

**Media wonders how Seir’s fans are reacting to the dating news, fans respond**

**Article:** Seir and Victor, the first public relationship to come out of Orchid Entertainment Agency…is the fandom at unrest?

 **Source:** **J News** via **N Portal**

  1. [+1,093, -329] We’re at extreme unrest, but they make a cute couple.
  2. [+987, -298]    Be a fan of their work, not their relationship status.
  3. [+826, -248]    I have a feel Seir’s fans are at unrest. They have every right to be.
  4. [+662, -191]    The fandom is at complete unrest.
  5. [+598, -172]    Hasn’t been that long since I joined the fandom, but I’m leaving now.
  6. [+547, -146]    I would’ve died if my purchase for ‘Orchidaceae: Wild Concert’ tickets  
                         went through.
  7. [+487, -97]      Yes, I’m at unrest. Just going to leave the fandom.  
  8. [+321, -83]      Can’t believe them. There’s no betrayal like this. I’m at extreme unrest, yep.
  9. [+103, -62]      There are a lot of personal Seir fans. Going public like this will  
                        obviously make a whole bunch of them quit.
  10. [+89, -21]        I was going to ‘Orchidaceae: Wild Concert’. F**k, I’m not going to.



***

**(seeralla):**

It’s amazing how he didn’t even apologize for tricking us into thinking he’s not in a relationship when he was. He must’ve taken us for fools.

      **(sinderlla)** **- >** **(seeralla):**

       He doesn’t owe you anything.  
       Like the second comment said: be a fan of their work, not their relationship status.

 **(Ukatsuki_fc) - >** **(seeralla):**

       She sounds like a desperate and betrayed wife. Lol.  
       Yuuri can date whomever he wants. He doesn’t need your approval.  
       Besides, he’s been a figure skater longer he has been a singer. Victor is his idol and the reason why he started skating.

        **(Guest) - >** **(Ukatsuki_fc):**

       I’m okay with Seir dating someone. He’s at the age where he SHOULD be dating.  
       I’d be worried if he wasn’t. I'm more surprised that he's dating another guy.

**(Guest12):**

Fans need to realize that idols only say stuff like “You’re all my girlfriends”, “My fans are my ideal type” to make fans happy. That’s what fans want to hear. Are fans so delusional that they think they’ll end up with their favorite? THEY NEED TO WAKE UP!

Don’t go around blaming the idols if they start dating. Fans are at fault for being so dumb and delusional.

Also, just because they are dating someone (same sex or not), it doesn’t mean they don’t care about their fans anymore. Just leave them alone please. We're not privy to their private lives.   

         **(KatsudonIsLife) - >** **(Guest12):**

         Jpop fans are lot worse, thinking they’re going to date them lol.  
         Thinking that they can dictate the idols. Are they idiots?

         **(Guest31) - >** **(Guest12):**

         I agree to a point, but…do you understand what an idol is?  
         The whole point of being one is to serve as a kind of substitute boyfriend/girlfriend(s) to idolize.   
        They have an image to uphold until they're no longer an idol. Seir broke that image, so he should pay. 

**(Ukatsuki_fc):**

I think it’s betrayal too, if fans leave an idol just because they’re dating.

          **(Seir_FC) - >** **(Ukatsuki_fc):**

             Proud to say I’ve been loyal since pre-debut!!

          **(Guest19) - >** **(Ukatsuki_fc):**

              I still don’t understand how dating someone is “betrayal”.  
             They’re dating, congrats to them. It’s not like Seir’s fans had a chance (if he's bi or whatever).

           **(SeirIsHawt) - >** **(Guest19):**

              It is a “betrayal” in their imaginative world where they mentally dated their idol. Lol… fans these days and their imaginations.

This comment was deleted.

[Page 4 of 35]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 **4** 5 … 35  **> >**]

******

“Yuuri, I believe you know what this meeting is about.”

He licked his lips nervously and nodded solemnly since he does not trust his voice at all. It doesn’t help that it always made him nervous every time the president called him for a one-on-one meeting. Add to the fact that his manager was in the room, and the meeting was about his dating scandal that was making headlines… yeah, his nerves were on haywire.

“I’ll get straight to the point.” The president spoke without tearing his gaze away from the idol standing before him. “I don’t mind you dating, but don’t you think you should tell me ahead of time? Our PR department needs to know these things in case something like this happens. What do you think we should, Yuuri? How do you think we should handle it?”

“I-I’m not sure, sir.”

“We can deny that the two of you are in a relationship, and that it was just a friendly dinner between a figure skater and his coach. We can salvage your image that way.” The older man responded with a serious look on his face. A frown appeared on his face before he let out a heavy sigh, “But from the looks of your face, that’s not what you want, is it?”

“I think it’s unfair to Victor that I keep denying our relationship due to my selfish desire to maintain my image, especially when I keep telling everyone that he’s just my coach when he isn’t.” Yuuri whispered, looking at the floor as if it’s the most interesting in the world.

“You’ll lose your fans if you choose to do that.” His manger interjected, reminding everyone of his presence. “Are you prepared for that, Yuuri? Some fans don’t take kindly to idols being in a relationship – much less, the same sex relationship.”

Yuuri let out a grim smile at the reminder, and nodded, “I know. I’m prepared for that. I’m even prepared to face black ocean at the concert.”

He watched nervously when his president simply let out a hum of understanding. He doesn’t know what the older man was thinking, but he knew it had to do with his career. He knew he could lose his idol status the moment he walked into this room – he accepted it as soon as he saw those pictures on his phone… even if a part of him doesn’t want this to happen.

“I think we should talk about the breach in your contract. I think you’re aware of a certain clause in your contract that says you can’t date until you’re at least 25. And how old are you, Yuuri?”

“24, but I’ll be 25 in November.”

The president gave him an unimpressed look, and retorted with a, “Which means, you’re still 24 now, and you’ve breached your contract. Do you understand what this means, Yuuri Katsuki? That means I can demand compensations for it. I won’t be petty and do that to you. However, that doesn’t mean I won’t do something.”

He gulped anxiously at the statement and looked uncertainly at his manager, who looked back grimly.

“I told you to prepare to release a new single at the concert, correct?” He gave a hesitant nod at the inquiry, and tried to mask his uneasiness from showing on his face as he continued to listen. “Carefully consider what kind of song you’ll be releasing, because that will your last song as Seir. Once the Tokyo Dome concert is over, Seir will no longer be part of us.”

Yuuri stared the older man with his eyes widened and his mouth agape, still couldn’t believe what he just heard. He looked over to his manager, who looked just as shocked. He was in disbelief that his president intended to dismiss him due to a scandal, especially when he had been with the company for 12 years.

“But sir…”

“There’s nothing to add, Yuuri. You’re dismissed.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio thinks an alien replaced Victor, and a dark stage greets Yuuri.

Yuuri paused in front of his apartment, silently trying to muster his courage to enter and face his friends. He still couldn’t believe what the president of his agency told him – that one scandal could cost him his career. The time, sweat, tears, and blood he spent for the past 12 years training was simply gone by a single decision to reveal his relationship.

He doesn’t regret his decision though.

After stalling for a couple of minutes, he took a deep breath and entered the apartment – the first thing he noticed was that he could hear hushed whispers coming from the living room. Even without hearing the conversation, he knew they were discussing about him and their next course of action.

“Yuuri, you’re back!” Victor stood up from his seat with a concerned look. “Are you okay? How did the meeting go?”

He let out a grim smile and shook his head as he took a seat on the couch. He knew they were looking at him for answers, but he took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he finally did (after several failed attempts to put those words nicely), he just uttered, “This upcoming concert will be my last concert as Seir.”

“Oh, Yuuri. I’m so sorry.” Phichit cried and moved to give him a hug.

He didn’t say anything as he accepted the hug. He doesn’t know what to say as he exhaled deeply once more to try to calm his nerves. He then looked towards to Victor as myriads of jumbled thoughts rushed through his brain, and took a deep breath as he finally managed to make sense of his thoughts to say, “It’s not your fault, Victor. It was my choice to reveal it, knowing the consequences.”

Yuuri startled when he met Victor’s unusually serious expression as the older man uttered, “I know it was your choice to reveal our relationship, Yuuri, but you could’ve hid it and saved your career. It doesn’t matter to me at all. At the end of the day, we’re still together and you’re still mine. It doesn’t matter if no one else knows about it because they don’t influence our relationship. That’s why I didn’t care that your chose to hide our relationship before, and simply told everyone that I’m only your coach.”

“Oi, old man. That was awfully mature of you that it didn’t sound like you.” Yurio interrupted suspiciously with narrowed eyes judging Victor. “Who are you and what you have you done to the real Victor?”

“Hush, Yura. I’m having a serious conversation with Yuuri.”

Everyone in the room pointedly decided to ignore Yurio's indigent sputters and undignified squawks. 

“I know we talked about this before, Victor, but I’m tired of hiding it.” Yuuri responded as if Yurio hadn’t interrupt. “I know that there will be people who disapproved and that my image as an idol will suffer – it’s a given. Yet, I didn’t care because despite what you told me, I know a part of you want everyone to know. I could see it in your eyes.”

“That may be, but you didn’t need to sacrifice your career for it.” Victor frowned and sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair.

Yuuri leaned back against the couch as he eyed Victor, Phichit (who looked busy with a cellphone), Yurio (who looked ready to bolt out of the room). “What will the point of denying it when those reporters had pictures of us? They probably had more saved somewhere too. I’d like to think that confirming about it was a good move.”

 “If you say so, Yuuri. I’ll trust your judgment.” Victor responded with a small frown still on his face. “But I want you to know that I don’t like it.”

“Oh my god, they’re getting sappy. I’m out of here!” Yurio immediately stood up and left the room.

“So, have you decided what kind of song you’ll be doing?” Phichit inquired, changing the topic altogether, as he looked up from his phone. “You can tell me, Yuuri. I'll keep it a secret until your release date." 

 Yuuri simply gave him a mysterious smile, and said, “It’s a secret, Phichit. You’ll have to wait like everyone else.”

****

He flashed a reassuring smile towards a worried Kazuna and the rest of members from B-Project. He glanced over to the stage where a five-member group, Heavens Cord, were doing a small talk before they introduced him. Even if he hasn’t seen them as much around the agency, those five were famous among the fans for their rock music. It also helped that all five members produced their own songs and only do live performances – meaning, they wrote the songs and played instruments themselves.

“Up next, we have Seir.” The vocalist introduced as he looked towards the backstage.

Yuuri gave a tentative smile when his gaze met with his senior’s, who flashed a supportive smile in return.

“I know many of you are disappointed at his dating news, but I just say this.” Heavens Cord’s vocalist continued confidently amid some disapproved shouts. “Even if our Seir isn’t dating that person, he also won’t date you. So, you don’t have to cry. Do you understand now? Stop crying, cheer up, and move on!”

He nearly choked on air when he heard his senior’s blunt and realistic words. Yuuri tentatively glanced over to the audiences and noticed how that statement stunned them into silence.

If there was one thing he liked about Heavens Cord, all five members were blunt, brutally honest, and no-nonsense people. It was quite refreshing. It was something he couldn’t do… as Seir or as Yuuri.

He didn’t realize he wasn’t paying attention until he felt a hard nudge from Kazuna, and noticed that Heavens Cord were exiting the stage. Yuuri quietly exhaled, knowing that his microphone was now on (if the small static noises earlier were any indication), and walked on stage.

Yuuri quickly masked his disappointment when the previously excitedly cheering audiences were now silent. He wished what he said hadn’t come true, but now that it had… he tried not to let it discourage him.

At least, he still had his friends and family trying their best to offset the majority’s treatment.

He quietly took a deep breath to calm his nerves while he waited for the instrumental music to pass by, trying his hardest not to pay attention to stillness and darkness from the audience. It was unnerving to look at the blackness yet it was harder to ignore it. Wordlessly, he vocalized a bit before he started the first verse of his new song.

 _“The smell of a new city,_  
_The familiar sight of the sky…_  
_That time on that day,_  
_I still remember it._  
_I’m still too weak to say,_  
_“We can change ourselves,_  
_And probably be together again.”_  
_Are you out there somewhere,_  
_Remembering the promise we made?_

 _I’ll always be here because,_  
_I’m always thinking about you._  
_If I close my eyes, I believe I can…_  
_See the place where we’ll meet again._  
_I’ll be waiting for that day to come,_  
_As I offer this silent prayer,_  
_I embrace our memories,_  
_To be sure that they’re there, to keep them from fading.”_

Yuuri doesn’t know if his fans – if he still had any – would be able to understand the underlying message hidden in this song. He hoped that they would… especially when this would be the last single he’d release as Seir…even if he hadn’t told them.

He doesn’t want to say ‘goodbye’.  

That was why, he spent a lot of time trying to word each line carefully when he wrote this song (it was his first time and he had to beg Heavens Cord for a crash course in songwriting) and he wanted to convey as much emotion as he could with each word he sang.

He shoved down the heaviness in his heart and blinked away his tears as he sang the last verse of the song.

 

 _“I’ll always be here because…_  
_I’m always thinking about you._  
_Closing my eyes, I can see in my heart,_  
_The things I can’t normally see._

_I’ll be waiting for that day to come,_  
_In a place where beautiful things happened._  
_To be sure that they’re there, to keep them from fading,_  
_I’ll continue to embrace our memories._  
_I’ll continue to embrace our memories.”_

When the last instrumental music finished playing, Yuuri gave a deep bow to the still silent audience (aside from his friends and family in the front row), and walked out the stage with a heavy heart.

He expected it when he mentioned it to his president in mid-April, but it was harsh to face it himself.

‘At this rate, I might as well disappear from the music scene altogether.’ He thought with a bitter frown.  

He stopped in his track when he heard gradually deafening applauds and stared at the arena in surprised. Amid the blackness, he noticed lights slowly turning on until they formed words and the brightness encompassed the whole arena.

Those words progressively formed a phrase in kanji that said:

**‘Yuuri, we’re sorry. Don’t go’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from the song called "The Day" by K. 
> 
> He also sang "Only Human" in a Japanese drama called '1 Liter of Tears'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting with the president, and somehow, Victor gets roped into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thinking, "Happy ending! Must do a happy ending!" even though I wanted to try doing an angsty ending. But I didn't!

Yuuri took a deep breath as he paused in front of a nondescript walnut oak door. He knew the president would call to meet with him again, but he never thought it would be a couple of weeks after the concert ended. He still remembered the last time he was here, and how that meeting concluded.  

His idol career ended.

The fans were in an uproar when he announced it at the concert. Many news outlets reported it (with some extra seasonings), and his fans were raging at the news outlets for making false reports and for divulging his relationship. It was nice to know that his fans still cared, but it’s such a mess on the internet that he took a break from social media and the internet.

And yes, he was standing in front of his president’s office once again. Even though his idol career ended, his contract was still ongoing and he had a feeling their current meeting would be regarding this matter. He had no idea how the conversation would be, but he hoped the president wouldn’t make a drastic decision again.

He exhaled nervously before he knocked on the door, and heard a muffled, “Come in.”

He took a sharp intake and steeled himself as he opened the door. It always made him anxious every time he had to visit his president, whether by himself or with his manager, especially when he knew that the meeting would change his future completely.

“Yuuri, I believe you know what this meeting is going to be about.”

That same sentence he heard before.

Yuuri gave a solemn nod instead of a verbal response since he does not trust his voice (without it sounding squeaky). He looked over to his president, who looked at him with a serious look, and then over to his manager whose face did not betray anything.

“I’ll get straight to the point then.” The president spoke the same words as his previous meeting. “Your career as Seir ended as of two weeks ago. However, your contract continues to remain in effect, and will continue to be for three more years. Have you considered your next career move? I know you are still a figure skater, and will be for a few more years.”

He licked his lips nervously as he glanced around the room. His gaze landed on a showcase that displayed many trophies that he, B-Project, and Heavens Cord won on music shows. He remembered two years ago when his president made their comebacks on the same week accidentally, and competed against one another for the first-place trophy. He won by a really small margin against Heavens Cord. For the next several weeks, fans of three groups complained on social media about team kill and the unfairness of it.

“To be honest, I like being an idol. Even though it keeps me extremely busy during skating season with practice and competitions, I still like it. Singing is my passion.”

“I’ve thought as much based on our last meeting.” His manager chimed in from a corner of the room. “You weren’t afraid to lose your fans when you announced your relationship. That takes a lot of guts.”

“That’s why, I’ve come up with a new contract for you.” The president interjected as he pushed a stack of papers towards Yuuri. “The terms are like the ones you’ve had before – but with some new additions. I won’t forbid dating, but don’t make it a precedence compared to your other priorities. On top of your singing career, you will also do modeling and acting – of course, you’ll be taking acting classes before your first acting gig. We can't have you tainting our agency's name. Your contract will be for seven years instead of the usual five years, and you will be using for real name instead of a pseudonym. You can read the details in that package. If you agree to this, I'll forget about your contract breach.”

Yuuri stared at the older man in stunned silence with disbelief. He couldn’t believe that the president offered him another contract to start his singing career anew. He thought he would have to get in touch with his lawyer (he would have to find one first) and talk to the older man for a settlement about the contract breach. Instead of that, he got a new contract offer – it sounded too good to be true.

“I think Yuuri Katsuki.exe had shut down, sir. We might need to give him a good kick for him to reboot.”

He blinked and snapped out of his stupor when he heard his manager’s cheeky remark. He then shot an annoyed look at his manager, who just smirked, and retaliated with a, “You just want a reason to kick me! I know it!”

“Oops, was it that obvious? I swear, I don’t have any ill-intentions… except that time when you put salt instead of sugar in my coffee. Or when you gave me soy sauce instead of cola.”

Yuuri sweat dropped at the memories, “Those were pranks. Heavens Cord participated in those too, and those were their ideas.”

The president cleared his throat, reminding them of their location and current situation, and said, “The only catch is that, you need to get your boyfriend -”

“Fiancé.” He corrected politely.

The president shot him a mixture of amused and annoyed look, but continued as if there weren’t any interruptions. “The only catch is that, you need to get your _fiancé_ to be a model for us.”

“I’m sure Victor would be fine with that. But I’ll talk to him about it, and he can get back to you with his answer.”

The older man nodded in understanding, and said, “I’ll make an appointment for him to come see me on Friday.”

****

“Yuuri~”

That was the first thing he heard as soon as he entered his apartment. It still surprised him that Phichit and Yurio were still at his apartment. He expected their respective coaches to drag them back for training – well, he did hear Yakov’s screaming voice from Yurio’s phone the other day, but the younger Russian hung up on the older man.

“How did the meeting go, Yuuri?” That was the first thing Victor asked upon his return.

“As well as you could expect.” He replied as he took a seat on the couch, and plopped his stack of contract on the coffee table. “I supposed you could say I renewed with them for another seven years. They also want you to be their model, Victor. That’s one of their conditions.”

“What if they want you to model for an underwear brand with Yuuri?” Phichit questioned with an amused grin on his face. "What if your president secretly ships you two, Yuuri? Maybe that's why he wants Victor in on your contract." 

“Oh god, I didn’t need that image in my head!” Yurio gagged without tearing his gaze away from his cellphone.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that remark, but he doesn’t want to imagine that at all. As much as he was curious, he doesn't have the courage to ask his president those questions. He might one day, but not anytime soon. 

“Well, it’s not so bad since I’d be working with Yuuri. It’ll be fun.” Victor looked over to his fiancé with a sly playful grin. “Who knows, maybe we can be underwear models together.”  

“I’m making knish for dinner, and you better like it.” Yurio stomped out of the room with a disgusted look on his face.

Yuuri looked concernedly at the younger Russian before he fixated his gaze on Victor, “Well, the president wants to meet you for lunch on Friday. Maybe we’ll have some projects together. That’ll be fun and interesting.”

“Yuuri, you’re trending on the internet again.” Phichit announced as he showed his cellphone to his best friend.

**Formerly known as Seir, Yuuri Katsuki, to make a new debut under his real name**

Article: Yuuri Katsuki releases a self-composed song, ‘Eternal Paradise’.

[Video]

(Read More)

“What the… that song was going to be in my last album, but I decided to leave it out.” Yuuri murmured as he handed the cellphone back to its owner. “I can’t believe they uploaded my practice video without my permission. Heck, I didn’t know there was a video camera in that room.”

“It’s good news and a treat for your fans, Yuuri.” Victor chuckled amusedly. “I’ll need make a schedule that can incorporate your idol career, my modeling career, figure skating, and coaching. Think you can handle all of that, Yuuri?”

“Of course. The main question is, can you handle all that work, Victor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but we got through it~ and yes, the president is secretly ships Yuuri and Victor (shh!! It's a secret!) 
> 
> To my readers, thanks for all the support ^^


End file.
